The Warning
by silversurf4
Summary: Always felt there should have been a companion piece to the talk Reese has with Juarez. Plus I'm kinda tired of all the non-Life fic being posted. One shot - unbeta'd.


**The Warning**

"Hey Bobby," Charlie greeted Officer Bobby Stark as his former partner sauntered up to the desk area Crews shared with his new partner.

Reese scowled and returned to work. He knew his new partner did not like his old one, but Crews himself didn't bear Bobby any ill will.

"Say Charlie can I talk to you a minute," his old partner said with his thumbs dug in under his gun belt. Stark's girth was obviously making riding around in a patrol car less and less comfortable as the years wore on. He flashed back to those first days on the force, when he was a rookie and Bobby a seasoned veteran. Back then Bobby seemed larger than life, now he just seemed…smaller and sadder somehow. Charlie wasn't sure what happened to make Stark change, or if the man before him had changed at all or if just Charlie's perception of him had.

"Yeah, sure, Bobby," Crews said rising from his desk and heading for the coffee and vending machines.

"Listen about your partner there…." Stark nodded his head at Dani who sat head down at here desk typing furiously. Charlie remembered wanting to tell her that the keyboard was not her enemy and she didn't need to beat it into submission. The thought made him smile.

"Reese?"

"Yeah, Detective Reese…. Are you sure you can trust her?" Stark peeked out of the doorway to make sure she was staying away and their talk could remain private.

"Reese?"

"Look, she just doesn't have the best track record with the Department and apart from her Daddy being SWAT Captain and her looking good in tight jeans… I'm not sure she's the right fit for you, Charlie."

"The right fit?"

"Yeah," Bobby laughed, "what'd you forget how to speak English?"

"Reese?"

"Crews, why in the hell do you keep calling me?" Reese said surprising them both. "Oh, hey, what's up Stark? What is it?

"Nothing...I forgot…I'll…uh… catch up with you…" Crews intimated this was a private conversation and hoped she got the message. She did and exchanged a curious look with him as she grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and left them alone again. Charlie just smiled at her on her way out.

"You're not banging her are you?" Bobby asked. He was clearly petrified at the friendly smile Crews gave his partner and assumed it had to be about sex. With Bobby anything and everything about women - was about sex.

"No. I am not 'banging' her. She's my partner and I happen to like her," Charlie responded his tone icy and his look getting more stern by the second.

"Just checking. She's hot and it's just… well, some of the guys said that after 12 years you might be a little," Stark made a flip hand gesture to imply gayness, "confused… and then with that friend of yours from prison living with you… people talk Charlie."

"Bobby, just what the hell are you implying?" Crews voice was now a tight whisper, "the prison rumors I get… but when you start lumping my partner in with that crap you've really crossed a line."

"Whoa, there, buddy. I'm just trying to look out for you. The word on the street is she's supposed to set you up. The Department doesn't want you here Charlie. She's supposed to see to it that your return to the streets is short lived."

This was like a slap in the face, one he could not and would not believe, repeating her name again, more softly, like his own personal mantra, "Reese?"

"Yeah, Reese," Bobby looked chagrinned and surprised simultaneously. He laughed silently, but it was false and Charlie knew it. There was nothing humorous going on now.

"I mean look Charlie, she's a nice piece of ass, but does she really have what it takes to back you up in a pinch?

"You mean like you did?" The darkness in Charlie's tone was intentional. He didn't bear Bobby ill will – not anymore, but there was a time - when his view of his old partner wasn't nearly as enlightened.

"All I'm saying is… are you sure that crazy bitch isn't going to get you killed? Jesus, Charlie, she just put 900,000 volts into that pool - with you in it."

"Yes. Yes she did and I'm still here. I'll bet a half dozen guys were ready, willing and able to shoot into that pool - without regard to who got hit," Crews finished letting Stark knew he had enemies on the force. "From what I hear, Reese stopped them."

His raised brows dared Stark to challenge him, "and that which does not kill you makes you stronger."

"Okay, tough guy, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Stark joked stiffly, punching Charlie lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, you've warned me." Crews tone was icy, his body stiff. He was beginning to realize this man was no longer his friend and perhaps he never had been.

"Oh and Charlie… don't tell Detective Reese about this okay?"

"Why?" Charlie grinned as he recalled the powerful ferocity of Detective Dani Reese, which intimidated most of the uniforms. He'd seen a pointed stare from her make several turn away in fear or shame. He was never quite sure which. She also had a quick wit and a tongue like a buggy whip and frequently used it.

"Does she scare you Bobby?"

"Well, yeah…a little. Doesn't she scare you Charlie? Ex-junkie, alcoholic, banged half the guys in the Gang Squad…and Narcotics, her old man is a retired SWAT Captain. She should scare you, Charlie."

"Well, she doesn't. But you wanna know what does?" He cocked his head to the side and advanced on his old partner, backing the pudgy little man into a corner.

"You. Having the stones to come in here and talk trash about my partner, Bobby. That young woman has done nothing but back me up - since the day she got handed a slip of paper saying I was her partner. She didn't want me and I've done nothing but get her in hot water since that day, but she never leaves me hanging."

Stark paled and gulped audibly. Crews watched his Adam's apple bob up his throat and seriously considered wrapping both his pale strong hands around it and squeezing.

"Now…If you ever decide to open your mouth about Dani Reese again - it better not be to me. No, scratch that…if I ever hear that you opened your mouth about Dani Reese again – to anyone – you'll answer to me.

"Charlie, I….."

"And I won't be wearing this shield when we have that talk Bobby. You do that and I won't be a cop. Then you'll see some of the tricks I learned in prison." He turned on his heel and marched out of the break room, rounding the corner only to find his little 5'1" partner leaning against the wall shamelessly eavesdropping. "Reese…"

"That's like the twelfth time you've said that today," she smirked pushing off the wall and falling into step with him. "You don't have to defend me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that." He was mildly embarrassed that she knew, but not at all surprised she waited for him. The look they exchanged in the break room let her know all was not well between Crews and his old partner. Once again....she had not left him hanging.

"Still…you're coming along. You might make a decent partner after all," she smiled as she donned her shades. "Smart money's on you washing out. Good thing I always bet on the dark horse," she said as they stepped onto the elevator and into the rest of their day.


End file.
